lanthyrmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans of the Tunflow
There are many clans within the lands of the Tunflow, ranging from the sizes of twenty to as large as two-hundred people. Typically the clan will split apart into new directions after they achieve such a grand number of members. While they can have some minor differences between each clan, there are three core types of clans that can be found on the frozen and isolated area they call “home.” The Silent Clans - The Searching Crossing over the mountains of these frozen lands offers these people little to hunt or forage for. Instead, they follow the migration patterns of the goats that also traverse the less than friendly terrain. They defend the goats from other predators and assist them with basic veterinary skills. This relationship with their main source of food allows them to also harvest milk to drink or turn into other dairy-related products. The Silent have an incredible understanding of animals overall and some clans are even known to have trained hawks to assist them in hunts and searches. In addition to having assistance from hawks in their hunting, they are also the clan that is more likely to wield bows and arrows as their weapon of choice. The people of this clan are not all granted a hawk, owning one is reserved for those chosen by the clan's elders. Only around half a dozen hawks exist as trained pets within these clans at a time, though this number can increase if a clan has gotten significantly large. These people firmly believe their family lineage was aboard the first ship to arrive, the one that held The One Who Gives. Their stories tend to include the belief that there is some powerful magic hidden in the mountains of the frozen island. They are certain that what they’re searching for will send them somewhere safe from the whispers of The One Who Takes, a paradise where mankind never falls into her trickery again. This magic is either a particular item, location, or creature - different divisions of these clans can’t seem to agree just which it is. It may be why they’ve taken a liking to the widest range of travel between the three clan types, out of a hope that one day they’ll find a more permanent salvation than hiding behind masks. A member of this clan is most likely to have pale skin and fairer tones of hair color. The Howling Clans - The Wolf Tamers The thick forests of the lands, of course, are not left untouched by the Tunflow people. The Howling are one of the better off type of clans, the forests providing plenty to forage, hunt, and turn into useful tools or weapons. With no shortage of wood in their forests, they tend to have masks that cover the entirety of their face. This is somewhat inconvenient for meal times, so the people of this clan are less shy about removing their masks entirely when they need to eat. However, despite how plentiful the forests can be for goods, it can also be filled with a number of dangers and can prove to be difficult to navigate during hunts. So these people have taken a clue from the Silent and took on a habit of domesticating the wolves. These wolves assist in defending the clan, hunting, and overall companionship. Sometimes, they’ll even be worked into sled teams to scout outside of the forests in order to arrange encounters with other clans. Children around the age of thirteen will be given a pup to train and bond with, these same pups will also assist them in their first hunt when they turn fifteen years old. Those who have done a particularly good job in training their hound will be given more to train and lead as time goes on. The favored weapon for these clans is among the widest range as it includes bow and arrows, axes, spears, clubs, and of course, their companions. The Howling Clans are believed to be the people that arrived shortly after the Silent Clans and made an effort to follow them into the mountains. Yet once they reached the forests they had lost sight of their tracks. Thankfully, The One Who Watches came to them and made them aware of all the resources they had to make use of in the forests. The Howling see it as their responsibility to arrange meetings between the different types of clans so that none of them forget the lessons taught by The Three Who Guide. Due to their frequent habit of trading their goods with other clans, it is entirely possible for them to also have the widest range of possible physical appearances. The Singing Clans - The Whale Hunters The people of these clans are known for favoring the frozen ocean for their hunts and livelihoods. They thrive in the crafts of the sea such as creating fishing poles, nets, traps, and even small boats. While they do have a focus on the sea, they’re still perfectly capable of hunting and foraging on land as the sea does not always welcome them. When it comes to combat and hunting, they favor spears and harpoons above all else though they do make use of ropes with hooks to keep prey from escaping them. These hooks are typically carved out of sturdy parts harvested from the remains of previous hunts, most favorably being walrus tusks or whale bones. Due to them sticking to their coast, their diet is mainly fish, seals, and during certain times of the year, whales. Whale hunting is an act reserved for members of the clan that have hunted for at least five years without any incidents. This is because even the smallest mistake can result in an entire hunting party not returning home. They are believed to be the clan that arrived to the Tunflow Lands last and have the closest ties to the people they once were part of, and so they have the highest fear of war. They feel as though the sea is a provider and only a temporary obstacle for The One Who Takes, so they dedicate themselves to remaining by the sea to watch. While The One Who Takes is already capable of influencing their lands, their true fear is her leading people who are under her influence to their new home. These clans are also known for having people with darker skin and hair colors, as their diet allows them to maintain this pigmentation despite the lack of sunlight. Category:Tunflow